Sayonara
by Uzumaki Michi
Summary: Sakura tak mau Naruto tahu kalau dirinya Sakit. Tetapi seiring jalannya waktu Naruto mengetahui itu. Chara death. Warning inside!. My second NaruSaku fict. RnR please. Enjoy..


SAYONARA

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction By : Uzumaki Michi

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

AU, Gak nyambung, Bad Fict, Greget dan Banyak lagi.

* * *

Konoha di sore hari tampak ramai. Terlihat juga banyak orang yang ikut bersantai dibawah pohon Sakura bersama keluarga. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengobrol dan tertawa. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana semakin sejuk, kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang terlepas menari-nari di udara mengikuti hembusan angin. Sungguh indahnya sore ini.

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam Konoha Senior High School tengah mengobrol kecil, sesekali mereka tertawa. Mereka Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto, sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Sakura mengeluarkan _bento-_nya lalu diberikan untuk Naruto.

"Aha! Terima kasih Sakura-_Chan_. Kau selalu tahu jika aku sedang lapar" Naruto menerima _bento _itu dengan senang. Lalu menarik penjepit makanan dari tempatnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan _'Itadakimasu'_ Sakura yang melihat Naruto seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dihabiskan! Ini masakan pertamaku tanpa dibantu ibu" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Betapa lahapnya seorang Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa kecil kali ini.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tampak serius dan senyum yang tadinya indah sekarang memudar. _"Kau belum sepenuhnya mengetahui tentangku Naruto,!" _Kini Sakura menunduk, matanya tertutup oleh kelopak indahnya. Rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu menutupi wajahnya yang sedih. _"Suatu saat pasti kau mengetahuinya Naruto. Dan itu hal yang paling kutakuti…" _Tanpa sadar, Naruto memberhentikan aktivitasnya melahap _bento _yang dibuat Sakura. Matanya menunjukkan kebingungan saat melihat kekasihnya menunduk.

"Kau lapar Sakura-_Chan_?" Kalimat pendek Naruto ini membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya!? A-ah aku tak lapar Naruto, kenapa belum habis? Kau tak suka dengan masakanku? Apa itu tak enak?" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan Naruto.

"Tidak, kok! Kau tak makan Sakura-_Chan_?" Ternyata Naruto hanya mengira kalau Sakura lapar. Sakura akhirnya menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tadi aku sudah makan. Lanjutkan saja makanmu Naruto!" Sakura menepuk pundak kiri Naruto. Naruto pun melahapnya kembali.

**Uzumaki Michi**

Setelah bertanding voli antar kelas, Naruto meneguk cepat air mineral yang dibelikan Sakura tadi pagi setelah itu ia langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo menahannya ditengah lapangan voli. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik dan pintar bahkan gadis populer di Konoha Senior High School.

"Ada apa? Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali meneguk air mineralnya yang tersisa.

"Ano… Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan sebuah _bento _kepada Naruto.

Reflek Naruto menolaknya karena baru saja ia mendapatkan itu dari kekasihnya. Wajah Hinata begitu kesal dan kecewa, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan menghentakkan langkahnya. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk pelan pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

Seusainya Naruto mengganti baju ia melihat keramaian yang terjadi dikelasnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menerobos kerumunan anak dari kelas lain.

"_Aku minta, kau memutusi hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Haruno-san!_" Terdengar samar-samar suara familiar oleh Naruto. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Terlihat Sakura tenah diancam oleh Hinata karena memperebuti dirinya. Tangan kanan hinata mencengkram hebat kerah baju Sakura tangan kirinya menjambak rambut pendek Sakura. Naruto terkejut, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

"Kenapa diam saja? Sakura itu pacarmu kan? Ayo cepat lakukan sesuatu aku tak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu!" Ucap salah seorang teman se-tim volinya. Wajah Naruto menjadi geram ia maju mendekati dua gadis menyedihkan itu.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara cukup keras. Itu berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut dan melepas Sakura yang sudah lemah.

"N-Naruto-_kun_" Hinata berlari kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berantakan itu dan menggendongnya lalu membawanya keluar.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah lalu meminta Sakura untuk menceritakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Naruto tampak khawatir, keringat Sakura membuat bajunya basah dan rambutnya juga terlihat berantakan. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu. Kepalanya bersender lemah di dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Sakura-_Chan_, Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pandangan Sakura perlahan buram semakin lama sakit kepalanya merajalela. Kakinya terasa keram yang tak biasa begitu juga tangannya. Sakura sempat merintih keras setelah itu pandangan Sakura gelap gulita tak ada cahanya yang bisa masuk. Naruto yang tampaknya cemas langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

**Uzumaki Michi**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Dokter hanya menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan Sakura. Naruto berdiri dengan tegang keringat dinginnya bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia takut jika ada apa-apa dengan Sakura.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sebelumnya?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Sakura. Naruto pun mengangguk dengan cepat "Apakah sebelum pingsan gadis itu mengalami keram?" Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk kembali.

"Ya, dok… dia sempat mengeluh keram di bagian kaki dan tangannya. Sepertinya keram yang tak biasa" Jelas Naruto.

"Dan apakah kau tau kalau gadis itu memiliki penyakit serius?" Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng. Jantungnya berdebar-debar perasaanya tidak enak membuat pikiran negative-nya keluar. "Dia mengidap penyakit _Stiff Person Syndrome _atau Sindrom mati rasa. Sepertinya penyakit ini sudah lama menyerang tubuhnya dan baru kambuh sekarang." Dokter itu semakin membuat Naruto tercekat.

"Naruto, aku ada dimana?" Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, ia telah sadar dari pingsannya tadi pagi. Ia melihat kedua manik mata indah Naruto yang banyak menyimpan kecemasan.

"Sakura-_Chan_. Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah! Kau ada di rumah sakit saat ini" Naruto duduk disebelah ranjang Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sudah mati rasa itu.

"_Tangan lembut itu sudah tak terasa lagi. Kakiku juga sudah tak bisa digerakkan dengan baik. Sepertinya, hidupku sudah diujung tanduk. Penyakitku kambuh lagi, setelah terakhir kusuntikkan obat penghilang keram sementara. Tetapi sekrang aku tak bisa berbuat apa lagi… Aku pasrah Kami-Sama" _

"Sakura-_Chan_, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mempunyai penyakit? Kita itu sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya kita _sharing _masalah kita masing-masing, Sakura-_Chan_" Naruto berkata lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

"_Akhirnya kau tahu semua tentangku… Aku takut, suatu saat nanti pada akhirnya kau menangisi sosok gadis sepertiku.."_

"Maaf, Naruto… Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau tahu tentang ini, kau akan menjauhiku…" Sakura berkata pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum lemah kepada Naruto.

**Uzumaki Michi**

Naruto mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati indahnya sore hari di taman Konoha. Dibawah pohon bunga Sakura Naruto mencium kening lebar Sakura dengan tulus. Dulu, disinilah cinta mereka bersatu, awal dari segalanya bagi Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto menyelipkan sebuah bunga Sakura yang telah jatuh kedaun telinga Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin cantik.

"Sakura-_Chan_…"

"Iya, Naruto?"

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti ini…" Puji Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah terimakasih Naruto…" Wajah Sakura memerah, lalu Naruto menarik _syal pink _yang melingkar di leher Sakura. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, sampai tak ada jarak lagi. Dan astaga, mereka berciuman. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sempat berhenti untuk menonton kisah mereka berdua. Lalu orang-orang itu bertepuk tangan dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura sadar bahwa tempat ini masih ramai.

"Hei, jika kalian melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jangan memilih tempat seperti ini! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Disini juga banyak anak-anak!" Tegur seorang bapak-bapak yang mengaja istri dan anaknya.

"_Go-gomen, Oji-San_… Hehe" Naruto hanya tersipu malu begitu juga Sakura. "_Gomenasai, mina…_" Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Naruto. Setelah semuanya bubar, mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Bahagia memang sederhana.

"Um,, Naruto… Aku lapar"

"_Nani_? Gadis sepertimu juga bisa lapar ya? Baru kali ini kau ingin makan sesuatu, Hahaha…" Ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ayolah, Naruto aku lapar karena aku juga manusia sepertmui_baka_!"

Akhirnya Naruto membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit. Memang taman Konoha tak jauh dengan rumah sakit.

"Aaaa!" Naruto bertingkah seperti seorang ibu yang menyuapi anak kecilnya. Wajah Sakura tampak kesal ia juga tak mau diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Sakura sekarang tampak malas untuk berbicara.

Setelah menelan habis bubur yang disediakan rumah sakit, Sakura kembali mengerang kesakitan dibagian kepalanya. Terasa begitu berdenyut-denyut, dan tidak bisa berhenti. Lalu, lidahnya kaku dan tak bisa mengerang lagi Sakura hanya mengaga tak jelas. Apa mungkin, penyakitnya sudah tersebar luas? Naruto panik melihat keadaan Sakura yang semakin parah. Naruto berteriak memanggil dokter agar Sakura bisa ditangani dengan cepat.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Sakura, disela-sela itu dokter terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar, penyakit Sakura sudah menjalar ke organ tubuh lainnya seperti syaraf otak dan pengecap rasa. Naruto yang panik sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan ia pun menangis.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Naruto

"Keadaan pasien semakin parah… Penyakit yang tadinya hanya di tangan dan kaki sekarang sudah sampai syaraf otak dan pengecap rasa. Kemungkinan ia akan lumpuh total, dan sepertinya umurnya tidak akan lama. Karena jantung organ yang paling penting bisa saja terserang" Jelas dokter dan menepuk pundak Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura diruangan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura, kedua iris hijau emeraldnya masih gelap. Ia menatap Sakura takut, takut Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya, Ia berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Tubuh Sakura kini sangatlah lemas seperti tak bertulang.

"Kau kuat Sakura-_Chan_ aku percaya itu" Naruto tampak menyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan tetapi tak bisa, sekarang ia tak bisa bicara lidahnya kaku. Ia hanya bisa bernapas, mendengarkan dan melihat saja. Naruto mengeluarkan airmatanya yang sedari tadi terpendam. Dan Sakura pun ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Cukup, Sakura-_Chan_" Naruto memeluk tubuh kurus Sakura, tidak ada kehangatan lagi. Yang ada hanya dingin. Dinginnya tubuh Sakura seperti serpihan es dimusim salju.

"_Kami-Sama, aku ingin berbicara sebentar saja. Aku mau mengucapkan sedikit kata untuk orang yang aku sayang. Aku ingin memegang pipinya, aku ingin menggenggam erat tangannya aku ingin membuatkan bento lagi untuknya. Menemani hari-harinya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan merasakan angin disore hari, berfoto bersama dibawah pohon bunga Sakura. Menonton kelopak bunga Sakura yang menari-nari diudara. Aku masih ingin bersamanya selamanya, Kami-Sama. Tetapi, jika kau tak mengizinkan. Maka tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya bahwa aku selalu mencintainya, menyayanginya walau ia bertidak seperti orang bodoh, sampaikan juga terimakasihku padanya karena tidak menyakitiku, tidak meninggalkanku. Itu saja Kami-Sama" _

Sakura kembali tercekat hebat, Naruto yang mencoba menenanginya dengan cara memeluknya tetapi itu tak bisa membuat Sakura tenang. Air mata Sakura yang sempat mengalir kini sudah mengering. Perlahan tubuh Sakura agak tenang, tetapi setelah itu kelopak mata Sakura sudah sempurna tertutup bibirnya yang terlihat pucat begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

"_Sayonara, Naruto… Aishiteru mo…" _

Tubuhnya terjatuh dipelukan Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin terisak kuat, ia tak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Sa-Sakura-_Chan_! Bangun! Hey!" Naruto memukul pelan pipi Sakura. "Sakura-_Chan! _Sakura-_Chan_! Ayo buka matamu…! Hei! Bangun!" Naruto tampak frustasi. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah semakin dingin. Naruto bisa rasakan bahwa Sakura tidak bernapas lagi, denyut nadinya sudah hilang, jantungnya tak lagi berdebar-debar. Sakura telah tiada, tak ada lagi Sakura yang ada disisi Naruto. Sakura meninggal dengan meninggalkan senyum manisnya.

**Uzumaki Michi**

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Air mata Naruto turun dari kantung matanya, iris _blue Shappire_-nya terlihat pudar,itu berarti ia belum siap menerima ini. Ia merasa kalau dirinya tidak berguna untuk Sakura. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Sakura, kini ia hanya bisa menangisi makam Sakura.

"Sakura-_Chan_!" Naruto menyeka air matanya yang membuat pipinya basah. Lalu ia berjongkok dan menaruh beberapa bunga Sakura yang ia sempat petik dan se-buket bunga _Shobu _–Iris– putih dan diletakkan di vas berisi air.

"Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu kesini… Tunggu aku Sakura-_Chan_" Naruto berbalik badan memunggungi batu nisan Sakura. Lalu ia menoleh sebentar dan "_Arigato ne, _Sakura-_Chan_!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan makam Sakura. Naruto akan belajar ikhlas, mencoba untuk _move on_. Ia juga tak mau mengecewakan Sakura, karena Uzumaki Naruto akan terus mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**A/N :**

Thank you ya. Sudah enjoy fict kedua dari Uzumaki Michi..

Maaf fict kedua ini tambah greget dan juga banyak salah kata. Juga maaf ya update fict ini lama sekali :d

Ya, karena Uz banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan lebih dulu..

Semoga fict ini lebih baik dari fict pertama. Oh iya, maaf nih bahasa jepangnya buruk.

Review sangat dibutuhkan,

Arigato *lambai-lambaitangan :D


End file.
